


Answer Your Prayers

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick up lines are awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Your Prayers

 

  
“Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here.” 

 

Stare.

 

“Are you O.K.? Because heaven is a long fall from here.”

 

Stare.

 

“Baby, somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel!”

 

Frown.

 

“Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven?”

 

Furrowed brows.

 

” What time do you have to be back in heaven?”

 

“Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?”

 

“Can I look at your label, because I bet it says made in heaven.”

 

Looks at his jacket for a moment in concern. 

 

“Do you believe in the hereafter? Well, then I guess you know what I'm here after.”

 

Smirk.

 

“Nothing?  None of them doing anything for you?”

 

“Dean, I don’t think I understand the idea.”

 

“You know, you say something so that someone knows you’re interested.”  He explained to the angel.

 

Castiel crossed over to Dean.  “You had me at hello.”  He said, hand coming up to cup Dean’s cheek. 

 

He shook his head at the types of movies Sam was showing Castiel to broaden his understanding of human culture but then it all kicked in.

 

He looked at Castiel who smiled softly at him.  Dean leaned forward until their lips were almost touching before opening his mouth one last time before he feel into the angel’s kiss.  “It’s a good thing you’re religious Castiel, but I am here to answer your prayers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt pf Dean/Castiel, pickup lines.


End file.
